1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-dispersive infrared gas analysis device wherein, according to German Pat. 1,017,385 and corresponding U.S. Pat. 2,951,939, radiation detection is carried out in two receiver layers arranged in series in the path of rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention aims at an improvement of this measuring principle in several respects, particularly by reduction of interference effects caused by the unsymmetrical structure of such two-layer receivers and noticeable at difficult conditions of measurement, as they prevail, for instance, in the field of environmental protection and safety control in mining. They prevail, for example, when very small traces of a toxic gas, such as carbon monoxide, are to be measured in the presence of high concentrations of other gases which are likewise infrared radiation-absorbing and when, moreover, high stability and accuracy in the measurement is required.